Field Trip to the Ghost Zone
by Hope Phantom
Summary: Typical Field trip to the Ghost Zone! I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans! Read Jakefan's version if you like it. If you don't like it, still check his out!


I'm Hope Allen. I am a halfa, and my mother is a cat-ling and my father is the Flash. My boyfriend is Danny, and I have all of the same powers as Danny, I can run almost as fast as my dad, but I have limited cat-ling powers. Those are: cat and bird forms, I never tire, and I can channel all of my hate and angry at something into a very powerful attack. When combined with my ghostly wail, I can beat almost anything. I can use it very often, as I never tire and it is focused on one thing, and as a result of this, the attack are much less damaging. I met Danny when I moved here in 9th grade. I went with him into the ghost portal, not wanting to let him go in alone as my mom, sister, brother, and dad had taught me, seeing as they were all superheroes. As a result of going in with him, I got ghost powers as well. After that, just pretty much insert me into anything you know about Danny.

Anyway, Danny and I were fighting Desiree, and I sucked her into the thermos. We changed back, and ran back to class, me pulling Danny along at super-speed. We got into class and into our seats right before the bell rang. Mr. Lancer called Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I back. He wanted to do a field trip to the ghost zone. I agreed while the others didn't like it. The Fentons liked it, so Friday morning we would have to be at the Fenton's for the field trip if your parents let you.

Friday morning, we were all standing outside Fenton Works. Danny was inside grabbing some wrist rays. I was thinking in case of emergency, how do we get out? I finally decided on using the fact that my family were heroes. That way we could fight as humans and lead them out if I said that my dad had a ghost portal and that my family had taught us how to fight. I told the others as Danny got back.

"Alright everyone! Down to the lab and into the Specter Speeder" Mrs. Fenton said. As we got into the Specter Speeder, Danny and I sat up front, Jazz was in the middle, and Sam and Tucker were in the back. Sam and I weren't exactly great friends, seeing as she had liked Danny but he had liked me and I had liked him back. We manage to put that aside for ghost hunting though.

A little while later when we were in the ghost zone our ghost senses went off.

"Ah whelps!" we heard. Skulker shot the Specter Speeder, and we went down. Danny and I Jumped out and started fighting him.**(A/N-I'm no good at fight scenes so forgive me if it's not too good)**

Danny launched me up and I kicked him, doing a flip in midair. As soon as I landed, Danny jumped up and punched him as I was sneaking up on him from behind. He was expecting that, and spun around to shoot me. I had to dodge it, so I ran as fast as I could. I heard a bunch of gasps, but I ignored them for the time being. I managed to jump up and suck Skulker into the Fenton thermos. We turned around and are met with shocked faces and open mouths.

"How did you do that?" Mrs. Fenton asked. Time for me to step in.

"My parents, brother and sister are all superheroes. My father is the Flash and my brother is Kid Flash. They taught me, and I in turn taught Danny." I explain. All of a sudden, Danny and I are hit by two floating shapes.

"Mom! Dad!" we hear. Once again, we are met with shocked faces.

"Dani! Faith! Where have you been?" I ask. The look on the Fenton's faces were priceless. We then heard 6 screams, familiar only to me. Danny, Faith, Dani, and I run, changing into our alter egos behind a rock. We fly towards the sounds, being followed by the class.

When we see who it is, most people are shocked. It's the Teen Titans.

"Robin! Star! Raven! Cy! Beast Boy! Kid! Why are you here!" they look utterly confuzzled.

"Do we know you?" Robin asks.

I hang my head. "Really? You don't recognize someone who's like your sister? And in Kid's case, is your sister?"

"Hope?" they all ask incredulously. I choose now to remember where I am.

"What have you done with Hope and Danny, spooks?" Mr. Fenton asks, pointing a gun at me.

"We have to tell them Danny" I say.

"Yeah, because you slipped up!" he retorts.

We look at each other and then say, "We are them." And change back.

**Ugh. The hiccups are the worst thing. Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
